This invention relates generally to communication via wireless electronic devices, and more particularly to a method and system for dynamically providing availability information of a called individual to a caller, and selectively permitting the completion of urgent communications to the called individual's wireless communication device.
Mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones, have become a central communication tool for both business and personal use. Competitive pressures and multiple billing options have lowered the subscriber cost of operation of mobile communication devices. In many instances, the mobile or cellular phone has replaced the traditional landline phone as a person's primary communication device. Advanced mobile communication devices (cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), portable computing devices, etc.) offer not only voice services, but also text messaging and Internet access. Video and gaming applications are also now available on many mobile devices and service networks.